Gemini Fox Pirates
by Michiru Takahashi
Summary: This is the story of three kitsunes (a mother and her twin daughters) who changed the life of three pirate crews, their kind, and the world. I am writing the stories, and my friend is my editor. I do not own One Piece or "Hoist the Colors" lyrics. Shanks X OC, Zoro X OC, Law X OC and possibly more. This is my first fanfic, so please leave good reviews :D
1. Prologue

**The Gemini Fox Pirates**

_Prologue_

Name: Esmeralda Hattori Akashio

Gender: Female

Age: 38 - 40

Home: Fox Village, West Blue

Kind: Nine - tailed fox

Description: black hair that fades into silver, green eyes, clan mark on left wrist, fangs, cursed

seal on back of neck, wedding ring, choker

Personality: reserved at first but warms up to you later

Weapons / Abilities: bending (air, earth, fire, shadow, water), high IQ, mind control, Nightbane

(shadow dagger that has the ability to morph into any weapon), fox fire,

illusion

Bounty: 1,000,000,000 beri (earned at age 19)

Bounty name: Demon Queen

Fear: loss of her family, the curse, Fox Clan

Family: Shanks (husband), Kasumi Akashio (daughter), Mizuriki Akashio (daughter), Siroco

Hattori (father, former clan head)

Friends / Allies: Buggy, Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Dragon, Whitebeard, Red-hair Pirates,

Aokiji, Dracule Mihawk, Heart Pirates, Monkey D. Garp, Arami, Kaidou, Kidd

Pirates

* * *

_**Age 12 (4 years before Gold Roger's execution)**_

I remember the day my life turned upside down. It was an average day of being teased by the boys in my West Blue village.

"Girls can't do a man's job. They gotta do the housework."

"Girls are weak. They can't even hold a sword."

"You can't work in the fields. You'll faint from the heat."

It's always like this. I try to help them but they shoo me away. This day, however, they followed me and kept teasing me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I punched one of them in the face. They fought back. Then I changed into my fox form and scared them off. I changed back into my human form and laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt.

"Hahaha! They're runnin' with their tails between their legs. Hahaha!" I laughed. Then the sky got dark. Or at least I thought so. I look down at the ground and saw a huge shadow then looked up at what looked like a giant.

"Pirates! Pirates are on the island!" I heard in the distance. My eyes grew wide with fear. The monster began to move towards me. I was so scared that I fell to the ground and blocked my eyes with my arm.

"You're an interesting kid. What's your name?" a raspy , but cheery voice asked.

"Huh?" I said as I moved so I could see his face. He had a warm smile and when I looked again I remembered the wanted poster.

"Your name? Dont'cha have one?" he asked.

"I'm ... Esmeralda Hattori. Are you Mr. Gold Roger?" I asked politely. He laughed loudly.

"There's no need for formalities. Just call me whatever you like," he said.

"Okay. But what do you want from me?" I asked. I heard a laugh from behind him. It was a red-haired boy wearing a straw hat. I think he's around my age. I didn't even notice him until now.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. You're so clueless," he said, laughing. I got so angry and threw my dagger at him. He blocked it with his sword. Then I realized what I had just done: I had started a war. It may have been between two kids, but it is still a war. I used metal bending and got my dagger back.

"I'm not clueless! Pirates always want something, whether it be treasure or blood! They're just greedy bastards who have no life so they make up for it by getting some money!" I blurted out. This must have made him mad because the next thing I know I'm on the ground with the wind knocked out of me.

"You don't know the first thing about pirates! Why don't you be one and see what it's all about before you go spouting off nonsense!" he yelled. I stared at him, speechless. Then, I got angry again.

"Then explain to me why my mother had to die by the hands of a damn pirate!" I yelled back. I started to cry but still looked at him, waiting for his response. He was about to say something then stopped. He turned to leave when he said, "If it really matters to you that much, go and get revenge. Find him and kick his ass."

Then he left. Roger helped me up.

"Sorry about that. That Shanks doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. But I can tell you one thing: He may not show it, but he sympathizes with you," he said with a big grin. He took me home and we talked on the way.

"Would you like to join my pirate crew? You have some real talent," he said. I thought for a minute.

"I guess he's right. I want to avenge my mother. I'll make sure he feels the wrath of Hell. And that red hair better be a good runner 'cause I'm gonna beat his ass, too," I said with some definitely bold confidence. Roger laughed loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a big grin.

That was the day I became a pirate. I had many adventures on Roger's ship. I started to get along with Shanks and another boy named Buggy. He was a strange kid with blue hair and a big red clown nose. In all, he looked like a clown. He fought with daggers and Shanks fought with his sword. I could use a multitude of weapons but I normally used my bending. I became known as the head weaponsmith because I made my own weapons and some for the always asked for more daggers because his creations always broke. We had all grown quite close.

* * *

_**Age 16**_

Then, all of our happiness ended. It was the day of Roger's execution. Only Shanks, Buggy, and I attended it. No one else wanted to go because it was too emotional and they didn't want to watch their captain die. As I watched him head towards his death, I sang a song of good-byes from the crew. It was like a code or a theme song. We all knew what it meant.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,

And bound her in her bones.

The seas be ours, and by the powers,

Where we will, we'll roam.

Yo ho, all hands,

Hoist the colors high.

Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die."

It was only for an instant but he looked me in the eye and shed a single tear. Shanks and Buggy dragged me into the back alley.

"What the hell did you do that for?! Are you trying to get us caught?!" Shanks asked.

"Don't you think that what we're doing right now is a little suspicious? And anyways, I was relaying a message," I said.

"Message?" they both asked. I froze and listened with my fox ears. I figured that Roger had made it to the execution platform.

"Come on! We're going to miss the execution," I said in a hurried fashion.

"You didn't answer the question! And who gets excited about an execution?!" they both said angrily. I opened a shadow portal and pushed them into it as I calmly strolled into it.

After the execution, we gathered in the alley.

"I think it's time we go our separate ways," I said.

"Huh? Why?" they asked.

"We came together because of Gold Roger but now we're a crew without a captain. Besides, we still have our own dreams," I explained. Then we left without looking or saying goodbye but we all knew that the other was crying and wished good luck to everyone.

* * *

_**Age 19**_

I have been looking for the man who killed my mother but obviously he is hard to find. I only know his name: Roronoa Kouga. Lately, I've been staying in Water 7, the city of water. I met Tom's workers again. They're a bit reckless sometimes but overall they're good friends. They remind me of the Roger crew. They make me feel at home. One day, I heard word that pirates were coming into harbor. This was a normal occurrence here in Water 7. Then they said there was a man with a scar on his left eye. My eyes widened. _Now that I think about it, Roronoa has a scar on his left eye, _I thought. I ran to the harbor. On the dock was the man with the scar ... and red hair! We caught each other's eye. My eyes widened with surprise.

"Shanks!" I called out with a smile.

"Hattori!" he called back with his signature grin. We charged at each other and clashed swords. A greeting.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said.

"A lot has happened in 3 years," I said with a smirk.

"Really? 'Cause you haven't changed at all," he said.

"Really? You didn't notice the ring on my finger?" I said.

"What?!" he exclaimed, holding up my hand to verify what I said. Then he realized, "You damn fox! You tricked me!"

"I can't help it. It's fox nature to be a genius!" I said with a laugh.

"Somehow, I feel like that's an insult," he sulked. We went to the local bar and talked about the 3 years we were separated.

"So what are you doing here? Do you have a crew, too?" he asked.

"No. I'm flying solo," I explained.

"Why don't you join my crew then?" he suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want to get you involved in my battles," I said.

"Don't worry about it. My men are capable of defending themselves," he said with a smirk.

"Then it seems you've met some good men," I said, getting up to leave.

"You really haven't changed," he said. I stopped.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, not even bothering to turn back around to look at him.

"You've always been independent ... alone. You've been sitting in a corner of a dark room too long. It's time you see the light again," he said. I started to get mad and left. I went to my special hangout on a tall building. Shanks is waiting for me with a bottle of sake.

"What the —?! How did you —?!" I yelled in surprise.

"It seems I know you too well. You've always had a thing for heights," he said with a smile.

"Stalker," I muttered under my breath.

"I am not a stalker!" he yelled, flustered.

"Keep tellin' yourself that," I said.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject!" I exclaimed.

"You really should join my crew. It'll be almost like —" he said, then stopped.

"Almost like what?" I asked.

"Almost like being in Roger's crew again," he finally said.

"Don't make me depressed," I said with a sigh.

"Sometimes the truth is depressing. But you know, you've been too obsessed with this guy. Can't you just forgive and forget?" he asked with a look of concern.

"He killed an innocent person. I will see to it that he pays for what he's done," I said, angrily. Then I realized what I had just said and fell to my knees in shock. I started to cry when Shanks came over and embraced me.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head no as I cried.

"We're leaving port in a week. You have until the. To decide what you're going to do. It's good to see you again ... Esmeralda," he whispered again. Then he left without another word. Suddenly I realized something: since when did Shanks start calling me by my first name? And also, how come he's telling to forgive when he was the one who told me to get revenge? Unless ... he was in the same situation as me! Now I can finally begin to understand him. I smiled and laid on the roof to look at the stars.

* * *

The next thing I remember is a loud explosion a couple blocks away. I must have fallen asleep up here but I don't remember ever bringing a blanket. Anyways, what was that explosion? I jump down and head towards the explosion of fire. A house was on fire. A mother was in tears, screaming, "Somebody, save my child."

I quickly bend water and break down the door. I run into the building and find a little girl, clinging to a yagara's neck.

"I'm not gonna leave you behind, Phillip," she cried. I ran over to them.

"You need to get out of here now. Your parents are worried about you," I said.

"No! I'm not leaving Phillip," she cried. I heard a loud creak. The building's about to collapse! A burning post above us falls. I catch it and push it aside. Then I put the girl on the yagara and tell it to head for the main waterway. I open up a path for them and start to put out the flames with my waterbending. When the fire is out, I calmly walk out.

"That lady saved me and Phillip from the fire. She touched it, too," the little girl said. There was a big crowd of people looking at me.

"Thank you so much for saving Maki. How can we ever repay you?" the mother asked.

"There's no need to give me anything. I was glad to help," I said. Then I saw him in the crowd: Roronoa Kouga.

"Um, I need to go now," I said, excusing myself from all the attention. I ran through the crowd and into an alley. He was waiting for me.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Why did you kill my mother? We trusted you and this is what you do?" I asked.

"You don't want to know the truth about that night," he said.

"I don't care how disturbing the truth may be. I want to know," I said.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. On that night, I went to see your father to warn him that the World Government planned to attack the village and destroy the fox clan and that they had spies in the village. A bloodbender made me kill your mother. You don't have to believe me but that's the truth," he explained.

"I believe you," I said.

"Wha —?!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"With what I've witnessed in the world, I'm not surprised that the World Government is against us foxes," she said.

"Do you still want revenge?" he asked.

"I forgive you, however I cannot forgive the World Government for deceiving us," I said with a slight snarl.

"I'm afraid this conversation will have to be cut short. You damn foxes should die," a creepy, dark voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a masked man in a suit and tie. He had a gun pointed at my head. Roronoa runs and blocks the shot with his own body. He fell to the ground in pain. I run up and kill the hunter. Then I went back to Roronoa.

"It's too late for me now. You need to leave the island as soon as possible. Your life will be in danger if you don't. Go with Shanks if you need to. Don't ... worry about ... me. One ... more thing," he said, taking off his harimaki, "If you ever ... meet my son, ... give this to him."

"Wait. How do I know who he is?" I asked.

"You'll know. He ... acts just like ... me," he said, breathing his last words. I'm about to cry when I remember his words. I run as fast as I can to my hangout, grab supplies, and head for the docks. I take a boat and leave my life in Water 7 behind.

* * *

I decide to look for the son since I have no other life mission to complete. I leave the Grand Line and start in West Blue, my old home. I stay in Ohara for a little while so I can get information. I find out I have a 1,000,000,000 beri bounty on my head. I decide to head towards North Blue so as not to be found out by the government. I'm sitting on a high branch of a tree when I feel a strong presence below me. I don't bother to look down.

"Well, if it isn't Esmeralda," a familiar voice said. I was so surprised I fell from my perch. I braced myself for impact but I landed in someone's strong arms. I opened my eyes and see Shanks's face. I slightly blush and hope he doesn't notice.

"Um, you can put me down now," I said, lightly because I'm still embarrassed. He lets me go.

"I saw your bounty. It seems people are really looking for you," he said.

"And why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because yours is the highest bounty of all bounties, Ms. Billion Beri," he explained.

"So, in Shanks dialect, you're jealous," I said with a smirk.

"Well, that and I'm mildly curious as to why yours is so high," he said with a smile.

"I'm not sure either. The only thing I've ever done lately is kill a man," I said plainly.

"You say it like it's nothing. Anyway, could it be catching up with what we did when we were with Roger?" he suggested.

"I don't think so because yours and Buggy's would go up, too," I said.

"True but that doesn't explain the bounty price. Maybe it has something to do with the Fox Clan," he said. I shuddered at the thought. Especially after what Roronoa told me.

"Oh yeah. I heard Roronoa was killed in Water 7. You weren't involved, were you?" he asked with a look of concern.

"A lot happened that night," I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"So you were involved. What happened?" he asked, sitting down. He motioned for me to sit down with him. I told him everything.

"I see. I'm right, then. About the Fox Clan, that is. What I don't understand is why you're wasting your life, looking for some kid you hardly know anything about. You're more likely to find him when you're not looking for him," he said. I stood up and looked toward the setting sun.

"You want to know why?" I asked, and then looking at him, I said, "Because I made a promise and I never go back on my word."

"I see then," he said, adjusting his strawhat to cover his eyes. He always did this when he had something serious to say. But this time, he said nothing and started to walk away.

"What were you really here for?" I asked. He stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"You came here alone to this island. You knew I was here. What is your real purpose for being here and how did you find me?" I asked as I turned around. He smirked.

"Because I know you, Esmeralda. You're so predictable these days," he said.

"Since when did you start calling me by my first name?" I asked.

"Eh?! Uh, U-Um, W-Well I thought you wouldn't mind. A-After all, we're friends, right?" he said, blushing.

"Shanks, your face is redder than your hair," I said with a laugh.

"Must you really insult my hair?" he asked.

"Well, it's true. Anyway —" I said as I was cut off by a man with a rifle and our wanted posters in his hands.

"A 1,000,000,000 beri and a 700,000,000 beri bounty in one day. How lucky can I possibly get? Hahahahaha!" he laughed. He points his rifle at us. All of a sudden, a floating hand with a dagger attacked the hunter. Shanks and I took the opportunity to escape.

"Must be a family reunion," a voice from behind said. We turn around to see an old friend.

"Buggy?!" we both exclaimed, surprised. The hand and dagger connect to his wrist.

"I still can't get used to that. It looks almost as painful as nails on a chalkboard," I said. We all shuddered at the thought.

"Well, what have you been up to lately?" Shanks asked. Buggy smirked.

"Unlike you, I have a crew of my own," he said.

"Actually, I do have a crew," Shanks replied.

"Oh yeah. Well, where are they?" Buggy asked.

"They're training so we can go to the New World," Shanks explained.

"I see. So then what are you doing here?" Buggy asked.

"Stalking me," I said.

"I'm not stalking you! I'm here because this is my home!" Shanks explained angrily. With that, he stormed off.

"I think we should leave him alone for a little while. If he gets any angrier, he might accidentally sink the island," I suggested.

"He never said for us to leave so we might as well set up camp," Buggy said. Later that night, buggy and his crew set up camp on the east side of the island. I, however, didn't set up camp. I wanted to explore the island. Of the three of us, I hardly know anything about Shanks. I guess it's a way to get to know him better.

I find him, standing in the ruins of a house. I looked around and saw more ruins.

"What happened here?" I wondered. I realized I was saying my thoughts out loud and covered my mouth, wishing I could be invisible at that moment.

"Roger saved me from a Buster Call," Shanks said.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to intrude. I-I m-must have gotten lost. Please don't get m—" I said before I was cut off. Shanks embraced me. I started to cry from my fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, too. I never thought about what you went through and caused you a lot of pain and suffering. I truly am sorry," I apologized. He let go.

"I accept your apology. And I know you're not one to get lost," he said with a smile. It made me want to melt and I started to blush.

"Well, now that that's over, I should get back to camp. Hehehehehe," I laughed nervously.

"Wait, Esme—" Shanks started. Then, I ran into my shadow portal and disappeared into its oblivion. But where it took me wasn't camp. In fact, I didn't recognize it at all. It was dark and cold. I felt droplets of water, landing on my head. Where am I? I find a stick and light the end with my fox fire. I look around and realize I'm in a cave. I try to look for an exit when I hear rushing water. I follow a small stream until I see an opening. The moonlight flooded into the cave. The stream turned into a loud waterfall. I looked out and I could see the whole island from here. I must be on the lone mountain in the center of the island.

"Nice view, huh?" someone said, "'Cause it'll be your last."

I was grabbed from behind. I managed to let out a scream before they covered my mouth. Then someone punched me in the stomach. The force threw me into the cave wall and knocked me out cold. When I wake up, Shanks's face is really close to mine. I started to blush.

"Stalker!" I screamed as I instinctively punched him in the face. He goes flying but catches himself and lands on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, covering the side of his face that got hit, "Man, you punch hard for a girl."

"Is that so? If you want, I can punch harder," I said with a smile.

"No. You punch hard enough. Anyways, why'd you do that?" he asked. I started to feel embarrassed.

"I thought you were someone else," I said. Was he the one who saved me or was it someone else? There was an awkward silence for what seemed like an hour but was really a couple of minutes.

"I think we're being watched. Because of recent activity, we've become prime targets for the government. Now that all three of us are here on this island, we may be in more danger than ever before," said a voice coming from the shadows. From deduction, it must be Buggy.

"Then, I say we should leave the island in different directions. And we each leave each other messages if you need to. We'll meet back here at this time," I say as I write 1Y in the dirt. Both nod their agreement. I left the next day. I'm not really sure but I think Shanks was sad I was leaving.

* * *

_**About 1 year later ... (Age 20)**_

Not too long until we meet again. I'm now in North Blue. I know I'm being followed. I've encountered many bounty hunters and others who want to kill me. I think I've gotten stronger, too. I've met many new allies and have gotten messages from Shanks and Buggy lately. I'm glad they remembered. I travel back to West Blue. When I reach the island, it's very quiet. I decide to go to the cave. They must not be here yet. I stand by the waterfall and look out at the island. It's been a year. I wonder if they've changed at all. I wonder what Shanks thinks of me. He's always hidden his emotions behind that smile of his, but I've started to notice the hints to his true self. He may seem outgoing on the outside, but on the inside, he too is alone and wants to get out of the dark room that he's been locked in for so long. I get bored so I sing to myself:

"Yo ho, all hands,

Hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars—"

"Never shall we die," a familiar voice sang back. I look behind me. Shanks is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a foot on the wall. He was wearing his signature smile.

"What did you do? Go through puberty a second round? I swear your voice got deeper," I said. Shanks laughed.

"Oh, Esmeralda, I'm so glad you noticed," he said, holding his face as though he was blushing and raising his voice.

"You look like a schoolgirl with a secret crush. Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Imagine if Buggy comes back and has a squeaky, high pitched voice," he said, laughing.

"Maybe he ate a mouse-mouse fruit. At least he'd be able to get out of a mouse trap. The only problem would be that he has two fruits. He'd die the instant he ate the second one," I said.

"Hello, brethren," said Buggy in a squeaky voice as he entered the room (flashily). Shanks and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Buggy asked, looking at me, then Shanks, then back at me.

"Nothin'. Just an inside joke," I said, still laughing.

"Anyways, what's been going with you two lately?" Shanks asked.

"Nothing much. Bounty hunters, pirates, creepy kid with a scalpel and a dead animal. That's about an average day for me," I said.

"Same minus the creepy kid," Buggy said.

"Well, I've been training with Rayleigh for a year. I've mastered Haki now," Shanks said.

"So Silvers is still okay. What a relief!" I sighed.

"Why? Was he in danger or something?" Shanks asked.

"One of the bounty hunters said he planned to collect his bounty. It may be a while before that happens. Anyways, Dragon's made his first appearance into the world. He'll pose a threat to the World Government before you know it," I said.

"He's Monkey D Garp's kid, isn't he?" Buggy asked with panic in his voice.

"Yep, but there's no need to worry about him. Though I'm sure Garp will be mad that his son is starting a revolution against the government. But at least this will be a distraction from us. I don't know how long it'll last, though," I explained.

"In other words, we're safe for now," Buggy said.

"Basically," I replied. I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Well, we might as well rest here while they're still occupied," Shanks said.

* * *

Later that night ...

Buggy and his crew set up camp and Shanks and I decided to stay with them.

"Hey, Shanks! Want to fight for old times' sake?" Buggy asked with a mischievous grin. What is he planning?

"And what's the catch?" Shanks asked.

"The chance to tell her your true feelings without any competition," Buggy said. Shanks's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"You really want her, don't you?" Shanks grinned, "But I'm not going to fight you for someone who doesn't have the same feelings as I do for her."

I left and look around at the ruins as I tried to sort out what just happened. Shanks and Buggy were fighting over a girl. They never told me about her. So who is she? It's someone they both know. Let's see. Someone they both know that is a girl. I froze.

"Could it be ... me?" I asked myself. I laughed. "What could they possibly see in me? Hahaha!"

Wait. They? Buggy's more the one to "flashily" confess in front of everyone while Shanks doesn't want to admit it.

"There's a lot I like about you," someone said behind me. I felt a chill up my spine and turn around to see Shanks, with the strawhat in his hand. This is the first time I've really looked at him. His fiery red hair covers his eyes and his scar seems more visible.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked out of curiosity. Shanks looked up in shock.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

"Have you heard of a man by the name of Marshall D. Teach?" he asked.

"Blackbeard? Yeah. They say he's a monster," I replied.

"He took me on in a fight and nearly killed me. It was in that fight that I got this," he explained.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"I just want to understand you. You've been keeping to yourself lately and it makes me feel alone," I said, trying to avoid eye contact. Before I knew it, Shanks embraced me. I felt so small compared to him.

"You're not alone anymore. I'll always be there for you. You probably figured it out but ..." Shanks said when he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Esmeralda. I always have but could never bring myself to tell you. And for that, I'm sorry."

He released me and started to leave.

"I should be the one apologizing. I never noticed until now," I said, starting to cry, "The truth is, Shanks, I ... I love you, too."

To my surprise, he came over and kissed me on the lips.

"Awww. You two are perfect for each other," Buggy laughed.

"Damn it, Buggy! You were watching us the whole time?!" Shanks and I screeched.

"Wow, Shanks! Didn't know you had it in ya," Buggy said.

"Buggy! You better have a grave ready, 'cause I'm kickin' your ass into it!" Shanks threatened as he chased Buggy around the island. I couldn't help but laugh. It seems Shanks and Buggy got their fight after all and I finally confessed my true feelings to Shanks.

* * *

In the next few days, I joined his crew. A year later, we were married. But that didn't sit well with the Fox Clan and we were being chased by them all the time. I thought we would still be okay until they finally got a hold on us and attacked Shanks in the middle of the night. I decided that it was too dangerous for the Red-Hair Pirates to have any connection to me anymore, let alone for me in my "condition". I left a note on the desk for an unconscious Shanks and walked out on to the deck. I created a shadow portal and looked back at this life before finally disappearing into the darkness. I ended up on a remote island in South Blue. Shanks will understand someday. But this is where the real story begins.


	2. Alone

_Chapter 1_

Name: Kasumi (Renee) Akashio

Gender: Female

Age: 16-18

Home: Shasta Village, South Blue

Kind: half-fox, half-human

Description: [before] silver hair, red eyes, clan mark on upper back, fangs, cursed seal in left

eye, mother's wedding ring on chain, bandana for ears, flame tattoo on

right shoulder

[after] red hair, green eyes, fox

Personality: outgoing but can get serious in an instant

Weapons/Abilities: shadowbender, high IQ, fox fire, mind control, telepathy, memory, speed,

Nightbane, Kasumi's shadow, illusion

Bounty: 1,000,000,000 beri (age 8) - 20,000,000,000 beri (age 18)

Bounty name: Shadow Blade / Red Flash

Family: Mizuriki Akashio (twin sister), Esmeralda (mother), Shanks (father), Siroco Hattori

(grandfather)

Fears: losing her sister, loneliness, the curse, the fox clan

Flaw: sensitivity to her past, light

Goal: to defeat the curse and be free, give foxes the same equality as humans

Friends/Allies: Strawhat Pirates, Heart Pirates, Red-Hair Pirates, Katya, Buggy, Priscilla,

Rhaegos, Shirahoshi, Gaijin (Sora), Rayleigh, Shakky, Revolutionary Army,

Whitebeard Pirates, Fox Clan, Lola, Camie, Hachi, Pappagg, Duval, Franky

family, Galley-La company

️

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Name: Mizuriki Siren Akashio

Gender: Female

Age: 16-18

Home: Shasta Village, South Blue

Kind: half-fox, half-human

Description: [before] red hair, gray eyes, fangs, cursed seal on back of neck, bandana for ears,

mother's choker

[after] black hair that fades into red, gray eyes, fox

Personality: reserved at first but warms up to you later (no flirts)

Weapons/Abilities: bender (air, earth, fire, metal, water), high IQ, fox fire, Gazeel (battle ax)

Bounty: 1,000,000,000 beri (age 8) - 20,000,000,000 beri (age 18)

Bounty name: Iron Siren

Family: Kasumi Akashio (twin sister), Esmeralda (mother), Shanks (father), Siroco Hattori

(grandfather)

Fears: losing her sister, the curse, the fox clan

Flaw: attraction to bright, vibrant colors and fluffy objects (Bepo)

Goal: to save her sister from the curse even at the cost of her life

Friends/Allies: Heart Pirates, Strawhat Pirates, Red-Hair Pirates, Buggy, Fox Clan,

Revolutionary Army

* * *

_**Age 5 (Kasumi's point of view)**_

It was a long time ago but there was a day when I was truly happy. I was born on a small island in South Blue and lived with my mother and my older twin sister, Mizuriki. Not many people lived in Shasta Village but the few who did were very friendly to us. I used to play with the other kids. When I look back now, I feel a bit jealous. Unlike me, they had a father.

"Mama, where's our daddy?" I asked. Mom didn't know how to answer but knew this day would come.

"He's a pirate captain from West Blue," she explained.

"Someday, I'll become a pirate and meet him," I said, proudly.

"I will, too," Mizuriki said.

"But who will become one first and who will be the strongest?" Mom asked with a laugh.

"I will," we both declared. Then we looked at each other with surprise. After that day, all I could focus on was beating Mizuriki. For 3 years, I harshly trained myself in the art of shadowbending and could fight with many weapons. Mizuriki, however, mastered air, earth, fire, and water bending and was a lot stronger than me. I could only beat her in speed because I was so much smaller than her. I always hated when Mizuriki was the only one who ever got praised. I would train for days on end, trying to not only catch up but defeat her. I didn't care that I was tired or injured.i kept working towards my goal. I never realized how weak we were compared to the World Government.

_**Age 8**_

It was our 8th birthday. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I was so excited that I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen table. I mean, who wouldn't be excited about their birthday?

"Happy birthday, Kasumi," Mom said with a smile. I look around.

"Where's Mizu-chan?" I asked with curiosity. It was strangely quiet.

"She's probably training," Mom said. She looked over to the door and laughed. I looked towards the door when something furry tackled me to the ground.

"Hey that's not fair! You can't turn into a fox when I can't yet!" I yelled.

"You'll have to learn at some point," Mizuriki teased. I stuck out my tongue at her. She did the same to me. Then there was a knock on the door. Mom opened the door to a marine. Then she was punched back into the house.

"Mom!" we screamed. She stood back up from the rubble.

"And to think that Demon Queen Esmeralda, our precious bounty of 1,000,000,000 beri, had kids. How sweet," the marine mocked.

"What do you want, Arami, or should I say, Admiral?" Mom asked. The man grinned.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty. After all, you knew this would happen someday," he said.

"Oh really. And what is it that I should have expected?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That your children would be taken to Fox Village to be the new leader of the Fox Clan," he explained.

"As if that'll happen, you bully!" Mizuriki yelled as she kicked the man in the face. He went flying and face-planted into a tree. He got up.

"You little brats!" he screeched. I couldn't help but giggle at the red mark on his face from the tree. Then I looked at Mom. Her face was pale with fear.

"Kasumi! Mizuriki! Run!" she screamed before she was caught by the neck by the Admiral. Mizuriki and I ran as fast as we could to the shore. Waiting for us was the Admiral and a fleet of ships. He had a golden Den Den Mushi in one hand and rope in the other. There was blood all over his uniform. All of a sudden, we couldn't move a muscle in our bodies.

"I'm a bloodbending fox," he laughed as he tied ropes around us, "Well, there's no need for this island now."

He pushed a button on the Den Den Mushi. As he took us up on to the ship, the island was blown to bits. I started to cry as I watched what I had disappear.

"Take this one to the Fox Clan," the Admiral pointed to Mizuriki, "and take the other to Marine Headquarters."

I couldn't believe it. Was I really losing my sister, too? I was thrown into a dark cell. For what seemed like days, I continued to cry. _Mom. Mizuriki. Shasta Village. _My world had been crushed to millions of little pieces.

Because of all the trauma, I had become recluse and all I ever did was sit in the dark corner of my cell and practice my shadowbending. No matter how many times the marines tried to cheer me up or get me to eat or drink anything, I remained where I was and stared at the far wall with not a single hint of emotion on my face.


	3. Freedom

Chapter 2

One day, there was a lot of commotion. The ship was swaying from one side to the other. Then I felt a crash as we hit something. There must have been a hole because I found myself standing in waist-deep water. A marine came down and unlocked the cell to get me out. I took the opportunity and ran up the stairs to the deck before he could put the handcuffs on me. Then I got a good look around: We were stuck in a storm. I ran to the railing.

"Catch the prisoner!" one of the marines ordered. That was when a sea king capsized the ship and I fell into the water. It was strange, being under water when the surface was so busy. It was so calm and peaceful. The sea king froze and stared at me. Please! Someone save me! I thought.

"Be calm, child. I will not harm you," a sweet voice said. Who said that? The sea king? No, it couldn't be. Sea kings can't talk. The sea king swam towards me.

"Hold on tight," the voice said. I grabbed on to the sea king's mane as it swam to the surface. I caught my breath and asked, "Were you the one who that was talking to me?"

"I wouldn't really say it was talking. It seemed more like telepathy," the voice explained, "But, yes, that was me. Tell me, child, what were you doing on a marine battleship?"

"My name is not 'child'! My name is Kasumi Renee Akashio!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Akashio-san. By the way, my name is Priscilla," she said.

"You know, you're a strange Sea King. I mean, you talk and even have a name," I said.

"I already told you that was telepathy and actually, I think that was you. Also, every sea king has a name. Humans don't know that, though," she explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But you said the whole telepathy thing was because of me. What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"I mean that you talked to me first. You can understand my thoughts," she explained. Then I remembered my wish to live. I smiled and laughed evilly.

"Mwahahaha! Now I can finally beat Mizuriki! I can make sea kings into my minions! Mwahahaha!" I yelled.

"So I take it your the evil twin sister," Priscilla said with a laugh.

"How did you know? Actually, I'm not evil. It's just that my sister and I have a sibling rivalry going here," I explained.

"I see. Where is your sister?" she asked.

"I don't know. The marines separated us," I said. Then I heard a low growl. Priscilla froze.

"Get out of my territory," a deep, scary voice said.

"Don't worry. We're only passing through," Priscilla said. Then, a large sea king emerged from under the surface and hovered over us, flashing his sharp teeth.

"How am I not surprised to see you with the humans again?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Rhaegos-san. I forgot that this was your area. Well, I guess I'll have to go around then," she said as she turned around to leave. I looked back at Rhaegos and noticed that he seemed very sad. On the outside, you're like a ferocious demon, but, on the inside, you're lonely ... like me, I thought.

"What did you say?" Rhaegos asked. Priscilla looked at him, confused.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I said, waiting for an answer. Then I caught a familiar scent: marines. My fearful eyes followed to the battleship. Then a cannon fired and hit Rhaegos in the side, causing him to sink below the waves. I dove into the water to reach him. Please don't die! I don't want you to be alone anymore! I wished. I continued to swim into the darkness.

"I won't die that easily!" Rhaegos said angrily as he swam towards the surface. (I made sure to grab on tight because he's fast.) he charged towards the battleship. I jumped on the deck and unsheathed my dagger, Nightbane.

"Look! It's the 1,000,000,000 beri girl! Arrest her!" the marine captain ordered.

"Shadow staff!" I commanded as my dagger transformed into a black staff. I charged towards them and knocked them unconscious before any could realize what happened. I grabbed some supplies and went back to Priscilla, who was patiently waiting for me.

"What kind of human are you?" Rhaegos asked.

"I'm only half human," I explained.

"Then what's the other half?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm a fox," I said, smiling with pride. The sea kings looked at me with fearful surprise.

"I never thought that nine-tails actually existed," Rhaegos said.

"They said you had a 1,000,000,000 beri bounty but I can't imagine that a child would be much of a threat to the government though you're very strong," Priscilla said, "Anyways, it's time we leave now."

"I guess, but where are we going?" I asked.

"You can go to Water 7," Rhaegos replied.

"I thought you wanted us out of your territory," Priscilla said.

"W-Well, I guess I'll let you go through just this once," he said.

"Thank you," I said, "you're not such a bad guy after all."

He turned to leave and waved before he went underwater. We left with Water 7 on our minds. What kind of place would it be?


	4. Cyborg

_Chapter 3 _

It took several days to get there. When I first saw it, it looked like a gigantic fountain. Then I noticed a dark, empty scrap ship.

"Priscilla, can you take me over there?" I asked, pointing to the ship. When I got on the deck, everything was silent.

"I believe this is where we part ways, Kasumi san," Priscilla said.

"Okay. Thank you for helping me," I said, waving to her as she left. Then I heard a loud crash. I ran around the corner to see a boy with light blue hair lying on the floor. I slowly walked over to him and noticed that he was seriously injured. I check his pulse which is slowly fading. I need to do something or else he'll die. I wish I were a doctor or could use waterbending but I only have a skill for building things with scrap metal. Then I realized something: I'm on a scrap metal ship. I can possibly save him with what's around here. I quickly got to work collecting metal, cleaning it, and finally operating on the boy, hoping that I save his life. When everything is done, I clean up and wait for him to wake up. I listen to the waves crashing on the shore when it dawns on me: what am I going to say to him? I heard a thud which meant he was awake and moving. I peek around the corner and our eyes meet.

"Did you save me?" he asked. I nodded but was too afraid to say anything. Then for no reason at all, I started to cry.

"Hey! There's no need to cry! Am I that scary?" he asked.  
"I m made you into a c cyborg!" I cried. He looked at himself.  
"But you saved my life and for that, I'm very thankful," he said with a smile. I stopped

crying and calmed down.

"I used scrap metal to fix your organs, which were seriously damaged. It's not much but it will keep you alive," I explained.

"For a kid, you've got some real talent," he said as he made some adjustments. "What are you doing now?" I asked. This guy was weird but very funny.  
"I want to get strong so I'm making some modifications to your design," he said, "Oh, I

forgot to introduce myself. The name's Franky."  
"You're a weird guy, Franky," I said, laughing.  
"Must you be so mean," he said to no one in particular.

"So how did you end up with all those injuries?" I asked.  
"I got hit by a train, trying to save my mentor," he explained.

"Sounds painful," I said.  
"What are you doing here alone?" he asked. I explained all that had happened.  
"You can talk to sea kings?!" he exclaimed.  
"Yep, and I'm a fox," I said, proudly.  
"You have a crazy imagination, kid," he laughed.  
"No, I'm telling you the truth," I said, " I'll show you."  
I transformed into a fox.  
"Ahhhhh! A fox! Are you a devil fruit user?!" he asked with surprise.  
"No. I'm from the Fox Clan," I explained.  
"To think that I would meet an 8 year old fox with a 1,000,000,000 beri bounty," he said. "But it's all true," I said with a smile.  
"But, you know, you haven't said anything about your parents. Do you not have any?" he

asked with concern.  
"My mom died in the buster call and my dad left before we were born," I said. "Oh. Sorry I asked," he said.

"It's alright," I said with a smile. Then there was silence.  
"You're an interesting kid. Why don't you stay with me for a little while?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked with excitement.  
"Yep," he said.  
"Yay! All right!" I cheered. From then on, I stayed with Franky. I helped him build the

Franky House with many others. I had many friends, too. I helped the Galley La company out a lot. Especially with pirates. I became well known around town. No one ever wanted to report me to the government because I helped them out so much.

_**Age 11 **_

Some new people joined the company's: Rob Lucci, Kaku, and Califa. They seem a little suspicious so I will need to keep an eye on them for a little while. I went to Frankys workshop to find him snoring on his desk. I put some cola on the desk when he shoots rapid fire. I jump from shock and cling to the ceiling fan for dear life. Franky stops shooting.

"Franky! Look before you shoot next time!" I screeched. He looked down at the desk and found the cola.

"Oh, thanks, Kasumi," he said, storing the cola in his stomach.

"That's not what I meant," I said to myself. Then I lost my grip on the ceiling fan and landed in the old docking water.

"Ewww! Now I smell all moldy!" I screamed as I gasped for air. Franky laughed as I swam to the edge.

"Oh, shut up, Sea Panties!" I yelled angrily as I got out and shook myself off.

"What was that, Bandana Brow?" he asked as he opened fire on me again. I ran out the door and went to my secret hideout to get away from him. Life was good ... well, until they came.


	5. Beginning

_Chapter 4 _

_**5 years later ... (Age 16) **_

It was an ordinary day. I went to Dock 1 and helped out with the shipbuilding when some pirates were harassing a worker. I walked up and stood in between the pirates and the worker. A crowd begins to form outside the gate and the workers freeze and watch us.

"I think it would be best for both you and us if you would please leave," I warned.  
"You think I'm going to listen to a bitch like you," the captain said as he put his sword to my

throat.  
"You know, it's dangerous to point weapons around here," I said with a smile.

"Oh really? And why's that?" he asked, smiling back. He clearly admired me. Then he received a punch in the face by Paulie.

"That's why," I said as I looked at his crew, who were obviously furious. In the end, they found themselves flying into the canal.

"Go, Kasumi chan!" many of my fan boys cheered. I have to admit, though; it was quite embarrassing.

"Hey, Paulie! I'm going on lunch break!" I called.

"Okay! Thanks, Kasumi!" he called back as he went back to work. I walked through the gate and ran to escape the crowd. When I finally lost them, I went to lunch and walked around the shore. I found a ship with a sheep's head on it. I could tell it used to look very nice but now it had suffered from many battles and storms. It had a Jolly Roger with a straw hat as its pirate flag. Then, some of the Franky Family members flew off the ship. _W_ _hat are they doing now? Trying to get a bounty? _T hen I saw a man with short green hair and three swords in his harimaki. From what I remember, he is the 60,000,000 beri Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. I know he's strong and if I were to fight him, I wouldn't get out of it without serious injuries so I started to walk away.

"Are you a bounty hunter, too?" he said, leaning over the rail, which broke off, causing him to fall on to the ground.

"No, I'm not like my comrades," I said, walking away. I go back to Dock 1 and get back to work. I meet the captain of the Strawhat ship. He's a bit dumb but he's quite entertaining. There was an orange haired girl and a long nosed guy. Luff you, the captain, said that there were seven of them and they were looking for a shipwrights for the crew. I decided not to tell them about the Franky family.

"I don't think you're going to be very lucky here. As far as I know, no one wants to join a pirate crew," I explained. Kaku comes back from looking at their ship and tells them the bad news. Well, two of them anyway. Usopp, the long nosed guy, went missing along with 200,000,000 beri. Naomi, the orange haired girl, is freaking out. 300,000,000 beri is a lot of money, so losing two thirds of it isn't really a good thing. They go looking for it so I go back to work. Somehow, I just know the Franky Family is involved in this mess.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 5 A couple hours later, I hear a loud crash and look towards Scrap Island. Franky House is crumbling to the ground! W ho could have done this?! I tell the foremen what happened and they let me leave to investigate. I have to be careful because the Aqua Laguna will be coming tomorrow and the tide is getting higher. When I get there, everyone is all beat up and the building seems to have been blown to bits.  
"Who did this?" a familiar voice behind me asked.  
"Franky!" I said as I turned around to see a very pissed off friend. Then there was a groan from behind me.  
"K -Kasumi, B -Boss," one of the Franky Family members said as he crawled out of the rubble.  
"Zambai!" we called out as we ran over to him.  
"Zambai, what happened?" Franky asked.  
"Strawhat ... Luffy ..." Zambia said before he blacked out. I could tell Franky was furious.  
"Kasumi, tend to the guys. I have something I've gotta do," h e orders.  
"If that something is revenge, then stop now. I can't allow this cycle to go on any longer.  
Please, just stop now while we're preparing for the Aqua Laguna," I begged. Still, Franky left. I dressed my comrades' wounds and ran quickly to find Franky. P lease don't be an idiot, Franky. T hen, I heard a loud explosion from Dock 1. I ran as fast as I could. When I got to the Dock, Franky and Luffy were fighting. The foremen were trying to stop them.  
"Paulie, let me handle this," I said as I jumped over the fence.  
"Uh, okay," he said hesitantly as he let me through. I walk up to them and hit them over the head with my fist. Then I turn to Franky, beat the living shit out of him, and drag him out of the gate by the back of his shirt.  
"Dumbass," I mutter under my breath. The crowd is completely silent as I throw him into the water. He gasps for breath as he surfaces.  
"What the hell was that for, Kasumi?!" Franky screeched.  
"Damn it! Why do you have to be such an asshole?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"K -Kasumi," Franky said, shocked.  
"Zambia told me what happened. About you taking their money and beating up their nakama. I can't blame them for wanting revenge. Because you were the ones who started it! I told you not to mess with them but clearly, I'm the idiot because I'm talking to a brick wall!" I yelled furiously.  
"Kasumi," Franky said softly.  
" Is that all you can say? Well, when you want to talk, come and find me," I said. I walked over to Luffy, who looked serious now.  
" I'm sorry for the bad experience. Take this," I said, handing him my savings, "It's not 200,000,000 beri, but it's more than nothing."  
W ith that, I left and went to my secret hangout. It was sunset and I looked at the ocean. I sensed someone's presence.  
"Is this a hobby or something because I find this a little disturbing," I said. There was a chuckle.  
"No. I'm just lookin' for my ship," Roronoa Zoro said as he left. 


	7. Framed

_Chapter 6 _

Several hours later, I heard a commotion below.

"Iceberg's been shot! Catch the criminals!" someone yelled. I run to Iceberg's office to find Paulie and the others investigating the scene. All of a sudden, Paulie ties a rope around me.

"There you are, criminal!" he said.  
"What are you talking about?! I did nothing wrong!" I said, panicking.  
"You shot Iceberg, along with those damn Strawhats," Paulie said.  
"What?! I would never do such a thing!" I said. They threw me into a spare room. "I'm sure the World Government would love to have their 8,000,000,000 beri back.

Especially the Fox Clan," Rob Lucci said before he left. The room was dark and here I was all alone ... again. That night, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't understand what was going on. I knew that if I were to go to the World Government, I would be executed, because the Fox Clan doesn't want me. When I think about it, I feel terrible. I want to be wanted. I don't want to be thrown away like trash. The next afternoon, they take me out of the spare room and decide to transfer me to a jail cell. On my way, everyone that I knew is silent and no one comes to help me. I felt betrayed. Out of everyone that I knew in 8 years, not one trusted me enough to speak up for me. Then, I saw Franky. He rushed in, grabbed me, and rushed out. He took me to the workshop.

"What was that about?" he asked as he untied me.  
"I was accused of shooting Iceberg. I don't really understand because I would never harm

anyone from Galley La, let alone the mayor," I explained.  
"But, you know, you look different today," Franky said, trying to figure out what it was.

"What's different?" I asked. He kept thinking and looked at me again.  
"Oh, I know! You're not wearing your furry scarf belt thing!" he said, feeling like a genius.

"You're right! —" I said before I was cut off.

"Man's intuition," he grinned.  
"No, you dumbass! I've been framed! Someone must have taken my belt and dropped it at

the scene!" I said furiously.  
"From what I understand, the Strawhats were accused, too. It said in the newspaper that

one of their crew members was spotted at the scene. She was kinda cute, too," Franky sai . _ , _I .

"I see then. I guess I should pay them a visit," I said as I left. I head for their ship and find that it looks abandoned.

"Hello?! Is anyone there or did they capture you already?!" I called. It was silent. I jumped onto the deck and unsheathed my dagger as I walked slowly to the cabin door. When I opened it, Usopp was armed with a slingshot. I threw my dagger to the side and raised my hands to show that I meant no harm. Usopp put his slingshot down.

"Kasumi san! I didn't expect you to be here!" he said.  
"Where are the others?" I asked.  
" I had a duel with the cap— I mean, Luffy. I got the ship," h e explained.

"I see. Do you happen to know anything about last night's shooting?" I inquired. "What?! No! I was dueling with Luffy last night! Why?! What happened?!" h e asked with

worry.  
"Iceberg was shot and I was accused of it, along with the Strawhats," I explained.

"Why are they accusing us?" he asked.

"I heard that one of the crew members, presumably Nico Robin, was at the scene, and my belt was found there, too," I explained.

"Robin was there?! Why would she harm Iceberg?!" he panicked.  
" That's the least of your worries. The Aqua Laguna's comin' tonight and you should

prepare for it," I said.  
"Aqua Laguna?! What's that?!" he panicked. _I_ _think I should choose my words carefully. _

_This guy's gonna have a heart attack,_ I thought.  
" Calm down! The Aqua Laguna is a series of tidal waves that comes once a year.

Truthfully, the best thing to do right now is get to higher ground 'cause that ship won't last much longer," I advised.

"I'm not leaving Merry!" He said angrily, slamming the door as he left. I go to a friend of mine who sells supplies for the Aqua Laguna and ask for some boards and nails. When I have what I need, I go back to the ship and start to fix it as best I can.

"Hey! What are you doing to Merry?!" Usopp screeched.

"Fixing her up. Well, what's left of her anyway," I said as I continued to work. Then my fox ears heard a crash coming from the Galley La office building. I dropped my tools and ran towards the crash. Was it the shooter? Was it Strawhat? Who will I face?


	8. Confusion

_Chapter 7 _

W hen I saw the broken window, I froze. _W_ _ere they after Iceberg? _I jumped through the window to find Luffy and Iceberg, staring at each other seriously. Iceberg had a pistol in his hand and was pointing it at the pirate.

"Robin would never harm someone without a reason. Why would she attack you?"

Strawhat asked him.

"Because she's a manulative woman like me, though I don't really care about those shipwrights plans," I interrupted.

"Kasumi?! I never thought you'd be here," Iceberg said, surprised.  
"I'm just glad I wasn't locked up for long. If I had, I might be mentally ill by now," I said. "I see. So why are you here, anyway?" he asked.

"Actually, I came here to claim my belongings," I said as I picked up my fur belt. I went back to the window to leave.

"So now that the marines have been notified of your location, what will you do now?" he asked. I froze. _I_ _guess I didn't think that far. Damn. What am I going to do? _

" I don't know but you should be ready for a Buster Call because I won't give up so easily," I said as I jumped out the broken window onto the ground. _T_ _his should give Luffy a distraction  
to get out of there. Us pirates gotta look out for each other._ I ran to the backstreets so as to attract the attention of the shipwrights. Luffy jumped out the window and left. Then I ran at fox speed to my hideout. I packed my things and prepared to leave. I knew that if I were ever caught by the marines that my life of freedom would never be seen again.

_Now I need to plan what my next move is. Should I go to another town and start over fresh or should I follow my dream to be a pirate and meet my dad? _

N ight sets in quickly. The wind grows ever stronger and whistles in my ears as the waves get bigger and more powerful. The Aqua Laguna will be here soon. _N_ _ature can be cruel. _

I was still nowhere with my plan. I closed my eyes to calm down so I wouldn't do something irrational. Then I remembered Iceberg and how he was almost killed last night. _W_ _ill they come back to finish the job?_ I felt overcome with worry and fear for him. The shipwrights won't be able to protect him. Not even the foreman can beat Cipher Pol 9. I went to the top of the building that overlooks the Galley La company main office. There was an explosion and after that, all hell broke loose.

I rushed into the building and headed for Iceberg's room. Kaku, Lucci, and Paulie were gone but Milestone and Lulu were sitting in front of the door, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here, you criminal?! Have you come back to kill Iceberg now?!" Milestone shouted (like usual).

" I mean no harm to Iceberg. I'm a foreman, too. I came to protect him," I said, "Where's Paulie?"

Before they could say anything, I heard a crash coming from Iceberg's office. _S_ _omeone's here. _


	9. CP9

_Chapter 8 _

When I stood at the door, I could barely hear the voices but I did recognize Paulie's. I also heard Luffy and two others but I don't think I've ever heard them before. Instinct told me to hide but I knew that I had to watch. The door opened as I clung to the ceiling for dear life. When the presence was gone, I let go and landed softly on the floor. I opened the door, not knowing what to expect. I found Paulie and Luffy tacked to the floor by some kind of metal.

"K -Kasumi, what are you doing here?!" Paulie asked, surprised.  
"You don't want me to be in jail at a time like this. Now, let's get you guys out of here," I

said as I pulled on the metal around Paulie's neck. Luffy stretched his body and pulled himself out. It shocked me a little bit, but in this world, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" I asked.  
"I ate the Gum Gum fruit. I'm a rubber man," he explained with a big grin on his face. I tug

harder on the metal and it comes out suddenly, sending me to the ground. After Luffy and I help Paulie up, we head for Iceberg's room. When we open the door, the stage is set. Rob Lucci, Kaku, Califa, Blueno, and Robin were on one side. The Strawhat Pirates and Galley La company were on the other side. Robin had a gun pointed at Iceberg. I ran as fast as I could to protect him.

"If you're going to kill Iceberg, you'll have to go through me first," I said, putting myself between him and the gun.

"So the prize has finally arrived," Lucci said with an evil grin. "Huh?" I asked as I put a hand on my dagger.

"8,000,000,000 beri Shadow Blade Kasumi," he said as he disappeared before her eyes, "This is the end."

Before I knew it, he was behind me. As much as I tried, I couldn't seem to move. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. After a couple seconds, I opened my eyes to see that Robin had stopped Lucci.

"I believe the government would prefer her alive," she said. That's when instinct took over. I punched him in the face, sending him into the wall. Lucci got back up, rubbing the side of his face that was now starting to swell up like a balloon.

"So the rumors were true after all," he said as he started to walk towards me. I prepared for an attack when he transforms into a gigantic leopard.

"A Zoan type," I said to myself. _G_ _reat. He's really serious about this. _H e disappeared again and I couldn't sense his presence until it was too late. He appeared before me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Where is it?" he asked menacingly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as he strengthened his grip.

"The prints. Where are they?" he asked, getting angrier.

"Oh, those. You think I'm gonna tell you that?! Then you've got another thing comin'!" I exclaimed as I kicked him in the face. The force made him drop me. I quickly decided my next move. _I_ _need to find Franky. _


	10. Mission

_Chapter 9 _

I try to look for a way out when Blueno grabbed me from behind. _I_ _never realized how strong he was. _I squirmed, trying to get out.

"Now will you cooperate and tell us where it is?" Lucci asked with a smirk.  
"Go to hell," I said. He punched me in the gut so hard I coughed up blood. This must have made Luffy angry.

"Leave her alone!" h e yelled. _Is it just me or did it get really warm in here? _W hile everyone was distracted, I pulled my legs up and kicked Blueno in the face. I landed softly on the ground and grabbed my dagger.

"Shadow Shuriken!" I commanded as I threw my weapon at Lucci. He caught the first one but didn't expect a second. I took the opportunity and jumped through the window as the shuriken came back to me and transformed back into a dagger. I landed on the ground and ran towards the backstreets when I realized they might be flooded. _F_ _ranky must be in the workshop since the Franky House is underwater. _I looked behind me and saw the Galley La company building in flames. _I_ _t won't be long before CP9 comes looking for me. I need to stay hidden if I want to live._ I am standing at the workshop door when I hear muffled voices inside. I looked through the window to see what was going on. CP9 was there with Franky, Usopp, Kiwi, and Mozu. I was frozen in fear. _A_ _m I about to watch my friends die? _I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the pain on their faces. Then I realised: I'm not as weak as I was 8 years ago.

By the time I grabbed the door handle, Lucci was about to open the door. I jumped and hid underneath the bridge, watching CP9 carry Franky and Usopp out of the workshop. Once they leave, I go to the workshop to help Kiwi and Mozu. After that, I follow Franky's scent to the train station. _H__ow did __they figure out Franky had it? _

When I got near the entrance, I noticed a lot of marines. I hid myself in the shadows and watched them carefully. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them alone. Maybe the Strawhats can help me. After all, Robin and Usopp were arrested, too. I'm sure they want to get them back. I also need to get some things. I quickly leave and go to my hideout, which just so happens to be the tallest building in Water 7. I grab my things and go looking for the Strawhats in Dock 1. It's not long before I notice the main building on fire. The shipwrights are trying to put it out. I look around Iceberg with an orange haired girl. I can't see her face but I'm guessing it's Nami. A reindeer is treating Iceberg's wounds. _Reindeer?_

"Why did you defend the location of the blueprints? I thought you didn't care about them," Iceberg said.

"I wasn't defending the blueprints. I was defending the identity of the man who is guarding the blueprints. But even that wasn't enough," I said, getting angry.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. I punched the tree out of anger, leaving a dent in the trunk.

"I just stood there, watching them take him away. Damn! How could I be so selfish?!" I scolded myself, "They're at the train station. If we hurry, we can catch them before they leave."

"We still have to Luffy and Zoro. Lucci threw them in different directions," the reindeer said. "I might be able to help you if you happen to have a possession of thesis," I said.  
"No, we don't," Nami said.  
"Never mind, then. But I'll keep an eye out for them though," I said.

"Where are you going now?" Iceberg asked.  
"You'll figure it out soon enough," I said, as I jumped up to the roof of the building in front of

me. I head to the drains to find the prototype train. Luckily, I brought my tools to fix it up. About an hour later, Iceberg arrives with the Strawhats.

"I fixed it up as best I could. I just hope it works right," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Woah! You built this?!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Actually, this is a prototype of Tom san. This was built before the Sea Train. It has some problems but for what we're doing, it shouldn't be bad until we get there," I explained, "By the way, you guys don't mind if I join this rescue mission, do you?"

"That's why I came," a familiar voice said. I look out the window to see a woman with bright green hair and a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Kokoro chan!" I yelled with glittering stars in my eyes.

"Ah, Kasumi chan, you've grown these past 3 years. Are you going to save Franky?" she asked.

"You bet I am. And then, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for gettin' caught," I said, getting angry.

"I'd hate to be him," someone mutters behind me. I turn around to see a green haired swordsman.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, surprised.  
"I'm Luffy's first wouldn't I be here?" h e asked. There was silence for a minute. "You know, you're annoying, marimo," I said, mockingly.

"What did you say?!" he exclaimed, furiously.

"You heard me, ma ri mo," I said.  
"That's it!" he yelled as he pulled out his swords. I quickly kicked the swords out of his

hands and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. My face was inches away from his. I smirked.

"No fighting on the train or I'll burn you to a crisp," I threatened. He kept a straight face but I could tell he was still in shock from the fall. I got up and left to help Kokoro start up the train. _Honestly. That man is so annoying. _


	11. Nakama

At this point, the foremen and Franky Family join the rescue mission. As soon as we leave, I go back to the cabin to change. I laugh when Paulie yells at Nami and I for changing in the presence of men.

"You should be glad you saw that because you probably won't ever see it again. But let me know if you ever get a girlfriend," I said with a wink.

"Oh, shut up!" Paulie said, blushing. Lulu and Milestone couldn't help but laugh. After all, they knew what I said was true. Then I heard a voice nearby. I look out the window and nearly fall out when I see a very familiar sea king.

"Priscilla-chan!" I call out excitedly. She swims up to the window.

"It's been a while since you've summoned me. What happened?" she asked.

"Franky's been abducted by the World Government," I explained.

"How terrible! What can I do to help?" she asked.

"This train won't be able to stop once we get there. Can you figure out some way for us to get in?It'll probably be at top security there, because of the prisoners," I said.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, swimming ahead of us

"You can talk to sea kings?!" the reindeer, whom I had come to know as Chopper, asked in surprise.

"Yep. That was Priscilla," I said, "Anyways, what's our plan of action once we get there?"

"We should probably get Luffy," Paulie said.

"Don't even bother. He'll just charge into things anyway," Nami said. We must have collided with something because I'm now falling out the window. Luckily, a very sleepy Zoro grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the cabin. I landed on the floor with a thud. I get up to investigate the source of the collision. Then I see Kokoro talking to an infamous frog.

"Yokozuna-chan!" I said as I ran to him for a hug. At this point, everyone else saw the frog and knew what happened. Yokozuna had stopped the train to test his strength again. I decided to stay in the front in case something else happened. I caught up with Kokoro and Yokozuna for a while and then went to talk to Luffy.

"So what is this woman to you?" I asked.

"She's my nakama. I won't let her get taken away by the World Government," he said.

"I guess I could say the same. Franky's one of the few people who doesn't see me as a monster," I said.

"You don't look like a monster to me and what about the townspeople?" he said.

"I made a deal with them. I protect them and they keep my location a secret from the Marines," I explained. I couldn't help but think back to when I got arrested. Franky was the only one that helped me. It pisses me off how the World Government thinks they can take everything away from me without a fight. _I'm not a little kid anymore. I will fight for my freedom from this hell._

* * *

**If you like this story, check out my Toriko story, "Gourmet Nobles". ;D**


	12. Panic

I look up to see a man on the tracks. I go to Kokoro.

"There's a man on the tracks," I said. Kokoro tried to pull the brake.

"It won't stop!" she said.

"Iguess that's why the Rocketman was only a prototype," I said to myself. Then something flew past me. It took me a minute to realize that it was Zoro and he was fighting the man on the tracks. Of course, the fight was over before it even started. He looked at me and smirked.

"Showoff," I muttered under my breath. I look towards the front of the train and see something strange: sunlight. _Why would there be sunlight when it's the middle of the night?_

"It's seems we've finally arrived at Daylight Island," Kokoro said.

"Daylight Island?" I asked. _Will I be able to fight?_

"It's an island that never sees the night," Paulie explained. _This is not good. This is definitely not good._ Paulie hands me a dark cloak.

"Thanks," I said as I put it on.

"I wouldn't want you to get captured too," he said. I look around the cabin. Everyone is looking at me, even the very sleepy Zoro. This makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Luckily, Priscilla broke the awkward silence.

"You've arrived," she said.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"You were right about the security. Also, there is a tall fence surrounding the island. Either way, it will be hard to get in," she reported.

"The fence could pose a problem. The Rocketman won't be able to stop. we'll be blown to smithereens if we crash into it," I explained. At this, Chopper freaked out.

"We're going to die!" he yelled, bawling. Quite literally, he was running around the cabin, like a chicken with its head cut off. I grab him and look him in the eye.

"We're not going to die. We'll figure something out," I said, smiling so as to calm him down. I looked towards the island and saw the fence. _Priscilla was right. It was tall._ I turn to everyone and get serious.

"Kokoro, go full speed ahead," I said.

"Ehhhh?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Did you hit your head on something?" Paulie asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but please trust me. Oi, Zoro! I could use your help. Come with me to the roof," I said, climbing the ladder. He follows.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. I smirked.

"We're going to make the Rocketman fly," I said. He smirked back.


	13. Invasion

Chapter 12

I somewhat expected to see Luffy on the roof again, but he was gone. I saw a commotion in front of the front gate. That answers that question. Paulie and the other foremen joined the Franky Family to secure the main gate, while we were to wait 5 minutes before going in. Sanji and Sogeking joined us. As we headed for the fence, I transformed my dagger into two poles and handed one to Zoro. Yokozuna met us on the front roof. As we were about to collide with the fence, I yelled, "Let's fly!"

Yokozuna blocked the fence, while Zoro and I catapulted us into the air. The crew inside was screaming bloody murder as Nami called out, "Please tell me you have a plan as to how we're landing!"

"Leave it to luck," Zoro said.

"Ehhh?!" They screamed.

"It's all we can do," I said as I sat down cross legged on the roof, waiting for the landing.

"How can you be so calm?" Sogeking, Nami, and Chopper asked sarcastically. I laughed, and they looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Who knows. Luck is such a trivial matter. I suggest you brace yourselves. We're about to land," I said as I jumped into the cabin, dragging Zoro in with me.

"Shadow Room," I ordered as the cabin turned black with my shadow to protect us from the impact. We landed very heavily and I broke the shadows. I kicked the door open and met up with Zoro and Sanji. The others started to crawl out of the rubble. I found Paulie, Zambai, and the others in front of us, surrounded by Marines. I felt a rumbling on the ground as I turned around to see Sodom and Gomorrah on wheels.

"What the hell?!" I screeched as I ran towards Sodom and leaped onto the seats on his back.

"Shadow Rope!" I called as black ropes reached down the king bull towards the Strawhat crew.

"Everybody get on!" Paulie ordered as he hopped on Sodom and led it towards the courthouse.

The Watchdog unit chased after us and started to climb onto the king bulls. Paulie jumped off Sodom and held them back with his ropes. I stood up and took off my cloak.

"Keep heading to the courthouse, Sodom and Gomorrah! Risk your lives if you want to save Franky!" I called out to the king bulls in Fox language. They bellowed in agreement. The Strawhats looked at me like I was talking gibberish. I leaped off Sodom and landed softly in front of the Watchdog unit, flicking my tail to get their attention. Everyone watched in awe as I became the decoy and led the dogs away from the others. Once I purposely cornered myself, I chuckled.

"You should know better than to corner a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth," I said as I went into attack mode and took down the whole unit before they even knew what hit them.


End file.
